THE BEAUTY WITHIN
by LADYGALE
Summary: Prince Thomas and Rumpelstiltskin's wedding reception has a unwelcomed guest  a twist on 1x04


A big event was happening at the castle in the kingdom . A man, if you could call him that, stood outside on the balcony watching the fireworks. Prince Thomas came out and joined him.

Thomas looked at the fireworks too, and then at the man. He grew concerned. "What's wrong Rumpelstiltskin?"

Not looking at Thomas, Rumpelstiltskin answered. "I always saw the fireworks from afar knowing something special was happening at the castle. Something I was never to partake in, now they're for me."

Thomas put a hand on Rumpelstiltskin's chin. "Look at me please," he pleaded. Rumplestiltskin looked at him. "From this day forward all the fireworks will be for you." Thomas kissed him.

When the kiss broke the men smiled and headed to the ballroom, where they were greeted by their guests. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wedded couple.

Thomas led his husband to the dance floor. They wouldn't be together during the dance, they would be switching partners continuously as was the custom Rumpelstiltskin's first partner was his new mother in-law, the queen.

"My dear, we're thrilled to have you join our family," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin had a look of shock on his face. "You really mean it Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I am truly honored to have you for a son in-law. By the way please call me mother

He smiled as he went on to his next partner, Ella also known as Cinderella.

"You two are so happy together." Ella told him.

"I'm sorry that I stole him from you."

"How can you steal something that was never mine?"

"I hope you find true love as I have Ella.'

'I have, with my Beauty," Ella nodded over to the woman who was watching them dance. Her name was Aurora. She had recently awakened from a deep sleep.

Rumplestiltskin hoped the shock did not show on his face. Ella and Aurora! "I hope you two will live happily ever after as me and Tom."

Ella kissed him on the cheek.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to dance with his husband when James, the husband of Snow White, grabbed him by the arm. "I need to borrow your groom for just a moment."

James escorted Rumpelstiltskin over to one of the many pillars surrounding the ballroom.

"Is everything okay James?" Rumpelstiltskin asked him.

"Do you know what an inspiration you are to everyone?"

"Rumpelstiltskin put a hand to his chest, surprised that James or anyone else would think of him as an inspiration. ""Me? All I did was get married."

"All you did was show others that love has nothing to do with outer beauty, but the beauty within. I'm proud of you," James left Rumpelstiltskin and headed over to Snow White.

Rumpelstiltskin headed back to the dance floor.

"I'm proud of you too," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw the Evil Queen.

She curtsied and he bowed. Then they started dancing.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe the nerve of the Evil Queen to show her face at the palace. "What are you doing here?'

"I came to congratulate you," she smiled.

"Congratulate me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess not," he said uneasily.

"As I was saying, congratulations." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "On being a fool.

"I am no fool," he retorted back.

"Oh yes you are. In For believing you've found true love with the prince.'

"I have."

"Have you really? You know what true love's kiss can do, and looking at your still hideous form, Thomas is not the one for you."

"He is too."

"It is obvious, he is not." She said sarcastically.

"You know nothing. Just because I am not handsome and Thomas's kisses haven't broken the curse does not mean he is not the one for me. It may be that something else other than true's love kiss will help me change back.'

"The evil queen cackled with laughter. "You're even more of a fool then I thought. This kingdom is just patronizing you. In time they will deceive you, and leave you. Even your darling Tommy."

It was as if Thomas's ears had been burning. He approached them and took Rumpelstiltskin away from the Evil Queen, kissing him passionately in front of her. "I'm done sharing you with everyone. "You're mine for the rest of the night."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled knowing that Thomas could break one spell and that was of him being upset.

Thomas looked at the Evil Queen. "I believe you were not invited. I'm going to have to ask you to leave _immediately_**."**

"I was just leaving," she smirked. "Enjoy your happily ever after, if it lasts," With a wave of her hand she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Thomas put his hands on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders. "You're trembling. What did that wretched woman say to you?"

"Nothing for you to be bothered about," Rumpelstiltskin said.

""As your husband I have every right to be bothered when it concerns you. Now out with it."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "She told me you can't be truly mine if your kiss has not changed me back. And that everyone in the kingdom will abandon me, even you."

"Please tell me you don't believe her."

"I'm trying, but what she said…"

Thomas interrupted him. "What she told you are all lies. If I didn't love you, I never would have married you. To me, you're handsome. I love you just the way you are."

"You do?"

"Yes and hopefully for you, not the kingdom, not even for me, we'll find a way to break your curse.'

"What if I've decided to stay this way because I know I don't need to change for you or anyone else?"

"I say you finally understand what I've been trying to tell you for months. Now come on we have a whole lot more dancing to do before we go off on our honeymoon." Rumpelstiltskin kissed Thomas and let him lead him back to the dance floor, believing and knowing Thomas was his one and only true love.


End file.
